


Just Short Of A Fairytale

by stxrgxzer



Series: Cosmogyral [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Sexual Assult, Sorta Fluffy In The End, im really sorry, klangst, past-abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrgxzer/pseuds/stxrgxzer
Summary: Keith shot up in his bed, a thin layer of sweat coated his body, his red lion plush was beside him. He looked around the room and pulled his knees to his chest. He started to sob. The door to his room slid open and soft footsteps approached his bedside.





	Just Short Of A Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small Klance fic for my fellow fans. It's based off the song "Nightmares" by All Time Low. I feel like if Keith was fostered a lot he would remember the bad times so. Here we are.

Keith sat in the corner of his room, curled into a small ball. He heard his new mom and dad screaming and cursing at each other. His red lion plush would protect him. 

"It's gonna be okay, right Red?" He asked the stuffed animal. He pulled her closer and frowned when the screaming stopped. 

Sudden loud footsteps coming down the hall made him start to shake. His held his Lion closer as the door swung open and crashed into the wall. 

"Get up, boy." The man growled. When Keith didn't move, the man stormed over and dragged him out of the room by his hair. Keith screamed. 

"Jason! Let him go! Now! Stop it!" The woman yelled. She was bleeding from her nose and mouth. Her arm hanging limply, the jagged edge of a bone was peeking out from behind the skin. 

The man, Jason, threw Keith to the ground. Jason's boot connected with Keith's side, Keith felt some of his ribs crack. Jason grabbed Keith's arm and hauled him up. His breath stank of alcohol and Keith cringed away. Jason's first punch of that night landed on Keith left jaw. Keith howled as his bone cracked under the harsh contact. 

"JASON. STOP." 

"SHUT UP WOMAN! HE NEEDS TO LEARN." Jason growled, his plaque covered teeth showing through his snarled upper lip. He dropped Keith back into the ground and kicked him once more. Keith coughed up blood, he couldn't breath. He felt his world going black as the man laughed at his pain. 

Suddenly, he was in a small house with a different woman. There was a different man, too. The one that had abused him before was long gone. Keith was still holding his red lion. The man was grabbing at the woman and she was begging him not to.

"John, please, Keith is in the room." She pleaded. There was a glint in the man's eye that scared Keith. 

"C'mon Rose he needs to see this." John smiled, sadistically. 

The scene shifted and Keith was in The Red Lion. He looked out and saw flames spreading across the horizon. His eyes widened when he heard the screams and the pleas for help. He heard the people screaming for help, for water, for someone to just end it. Red was emitting flames from her mouth. Keith screamed for her to stop but she just growled. In a flash of blue, The Blue Lion was in front of him. 

"Keith, why?" Lance's staticky voice filtered through his com. 

"I-Lance." He stuttered as he saw his friend laying in the chair that was used to pilot the lion. He was bleeding badly. "LANCE." 

The boy blinked and a thin line of blood ran out of his mouth. "You did this, Keith. You didn't stop it." 

Keith shook his head. He didn't want to be as bad as half the men he'd grown up with. Lance coughed and his eyes closed.

\------------------------------------------

Keith shot up in his bed, a thin layer of sweat coated his body, his red lion plush was beside him. He looked around the room and pulled his knees to his chest. He started to sob. The door to his room slid open and soft footsteps approached his bedside.

"Scooch." The person demanded. Keith obliged and laid back down. He curled himself into the person and held the white shirt tightly in his grip. The person's breath smelled like peppermint as it fanned across his face, they were whispering sweet nothings to Keith to make him feel better. 

Keith sniffles and began to fall asleep. He heard the person whisper as he drifted. 

"I, Lance McClain, promise that you will never come to harm. Te amo más de lo que sabes, Keith Kogane." Lance mumbled. 

Keith, who had let Pidge fill him in on Spanish, knew exactly what he said. 

"I love you too, Lance." 

...just short of a fairytale, there's a little child with a million ways to feel...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chit chat on my Insta @/kinetic_klance 
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me if I should just make this a series of one-shots.


End file.
